My Beloved Life with Flynn
by Moxiegirl13
Summary: "Naveen, I don't think this is the 1920's anymore." Naveen and Tiana are transported to the time and place of Rapunzel and Flynn. Can they help them get their baby son back? Sequal to both my stories: My beloved and Life with Flynn


Tiana and Naveen sped around and around in a tornado of golden, sparkling magic.

The sound of tingling bells was so loud they could barely hear themselves think.

"Naveen!" Tiana screamed.

"Tiana, my love, give me your hand!" Naveen shouted back. They reached and reached and finally got a hold of each others hands. Naveen pulled Tiana to him and they held each other tight until the spinning finally stopped after what seemed like hours.

When they had their wits gathered they had time to look around.

" Good golly Miss Molly, where are we?" Tiana exclaimed as She looked around.

They had landed in front of a castle. Naveen looked next to him where he saw a man who was a sickly white, about five foot six with lemon colored hair and black beady eyes, like a rat.And a woman who was tall and beautiful with coffee colored skin, bright blue eyes and black curls that cascaded down her back. They were both wearing crowns.

Naveen grabbed Tiana's hand and walked towards the couple.

"Pardon me," said Naveen.

"But could you tell us where we are?"

"You are in The kingdom of Imperial my good man." said the woman.

"Imperial?" asked Tiana.

"Why, I remember reading about Imperial in my history books. They has a feud with with the Kingdom of Corona."

"Yes that's right." said unibrow man.

"We are feuding with Corona."

Said the woman.

"But how would it be in a history book?"

There was a long pause before Tiana finally spoke.

"Naveen, I don't think this is the 1920's anymore."

()

The unibrow man and his wife ( whose names were Snoodsworth and Natalia) offered to let Naveen and Tiana to stay at their castle after hearing there story.

Natalia had tears in her eyes when a little baby boy toddled into the room.

"Oh, hi little baby!" Tiana said and smiled at the baby.

"His name is Aaron." Natalia said smiling

Aaron went to Tiana and climbed into her lap.

She played with him for a few minutes when suddenly Natalia stood up.

"Snood, this is what we were looking for!" she exclaimed.

Snoodsworth rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm yes." he said.

"Naveen sir, what would you and your wife think about adopting this baby?" he asked, pointing at the baby.

"I, I...we." Naveen stammered.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." said Snoodworth. "We've been looking for someone to adopt our baby for a while now, and since you two cannot have children I think this would be perfect."

"Thank you so much."said Tiana.

"You don't know how much this means."

"Yes yes. Now listen up." said Snoodsworth. Someone has been trying to steal our son. So you must take him and run, tonight."

So Tiana and Naveen got things prepared for the baby and were on their way.

It began getting late, cold, and everyone was hungry.

"Look, there are lights over there!" Tiana said pointing towards a castle.

"Let's go there to get food and shelter for the night." said Naveen, putting his arm around his wife's shoulder and holding the baby tighter.

They walked until they reached the castle.

Tiana knocked softly. A man with messy brow hair and chocolate brown eyes stood holding a baby girl, and a woman with pixie cut brown hair and big emerald eyes stood behind him.

When the woman saw the baby she exclaimed "Flynn! it's Aaron!" Naveen held the baby closer to him, protectively. "Yes his name is Aaron. We're his adopted parents; we are trying to get back to out home of New Orleans, but it is cold and we are hungry, would you shelter us for the night?"

The man named Flynn opened the door wider and let them in. They had the servants prepare food and a room for them, and while they ate, they talked.

Naveen and Tiana found out how Flynn and Rapunzel (for that was the woman's name) , had lost their baby to a kidnapping. Rapunzel's lips quivered.

"I, I don't know how to ask this, but. But will you please give us our baby.

"Of course!" Naveen exclaimed. He stood up and handed Rapunzel her baby. Right as he did the golden dust started swirling around them.

When the spinning stopped they were back in New Orleans, standing in Mama Odie's house.

"So, y'All did the right thing and gave the mama back her baby right?"

"Yes." said Naveen softly.

"Then I'm gonna take away the curse." mama Odie said smiling and folding her hands.

"I thought you couldn't?" Tiana exclaimed.

"I couldn't, until you proved to me that you two can be the best parents." right then Mama Odie waved her hand and then said. "Now go, y'all are gonna have yourselves a baby in about nine months."

When they arrived home a note was waiting on their door.

Dear Tiana and Naveen,

Edward and I got Re-married and we are going to raise the baby together. Can't wait to see y'all later.

Love you!

XoXoXoxOxOxO Love love love! , Lottie


End file.
